Twisted Sisterhood
by MinaRobins
Summary: "Moving but dead, from his captivity and our own." Femslash. Polyamorous. Verona/Mariska/Aleera.


Title: A Van Helsing Drabble

Author: MinaRobins  
Fandom: Van Helsing, The Movie  
Pairing: Verona/Mariska/Aleera  
Rating: M (Some blood play, nothing too explicit)  
Summary: "Moving but dead, from his captivity and our own."

Pre-Movie. Dracula's three brides comfort one another _One-Shot._

Disclaimer: I don't own any Vampires. If I did they would've been doing this throughout the movie instead of stalking the amazingly hot Anna….Then again…

A/N: This just popped into my mind when we were having a monster movie night. Started as a drabble but then went out of control. No beta and wrote it in Note since Word isn't working at the moment. Please excuse any mistakes and inform me of them.

Please leave a review. Even if is just a short sentence or a word. It makes me happy to know people are reading my ficlets :D

By the way does anyone have a title suggestions?

* * *

Mariska was the one that kept Verona and Aleera from ripping at each other's throats whenever the Count's back was turn. Dracula had a habit of deserting his castle prison for extending periods of time, intent in searching through Earth for ephemeral fancies. Whenever he was on his little adventures he would go alone. Thus leaving his three discontent brides in each others company. Though the Master thoroughly enjoyed _his _excursions the three brides were forbidden to leave the castle's grounds. Without the Master's permission a short flight from the frozen castle meant incarceration in the dungeons for months on end. Or worst they may suffer severe punishment, delivered by the Count himself.

* * *

The Master was particularly hard on Verona today. He had towed his first bride into his chambers since Dawn and had just released her into the brides shared quarters.

* * *

Our eldest returned sporting fresh bruises and bright ruby scars on her trembling frame. By morrow the evidence of our Count's cruelty would evaporate from Verona's broken body. But at this moment her eyes were hallowed with fear. Much like that of a trapped animal.

* * *

The Master only calls one of us into his Chambers at a time. He tells us it's because we are all individuals and this is how he shows it to us. But we know we aren't special to him, we are dragged to him one at a time to avoid rebellion. He feels our resentment and is wise enough not to torture one of us into front of the rest.

Due to the endless flow of time our Count's control slips and an example has to be made of to his dissatisfied brides. Resulting our mistreatment but never Mariska's. Darling Mariska. Neither Verona nor I could even muster up envy towards her. Not to her golden curls shimmering in the moonlight. Optimistic playfulness drenched in her sapphire blue eyes. Mariska never dreams of neither escape nor recalls a life without either Verona or I. She never attempts freedom like we do. Mariska is still young enough to obey. She still remembers instinctively how futile it was and is for us brides. Dracula easily tracks us down and heartlessly tortures a lesson into the transgressor.

We are his brides, we are his prisoners. Whenever we are given a bit of a leash it was always a test to see who would falter in their loyalty. First to fly from the castle's ground meant a beating that even an immortal like us have difficulty from recovering.

* * *

The instant Verona's shaken form enters our quarters Mariska is at her side. She tenderly envelops our raven-haired sister into her arms. Mariska murmurs sweetly into Verona's eye while drawing their bodies to an intangible closeness.

But Verona has no patience for comfort from such endearments. Instead of being coax into being docile Verona decides to ravage our blonde's lips. Only pulling back when Mariska's moans are sharp from pain and need. Verona tilts her head and watches as blood trickled down our beloved's ivory skin.

"Darlings…" Mariska whispered huskily.

Our lover extends her hand and motions for me to approach them. When I casually strolled to the pair Verona hisses defensively at me. She releases Mariska and then slams me into our mahogany doors.

Rearing back she darts in and gashes into my jugular. I in turn drag my nails down her recovering wounds. Her howls mix into my own continuous growling. Neither of us was willing to back down. The harder she bit the deeper I dug my nails.

Mariska giggles and places her hands onto our cheeks. She attempts to tear us apart. Verona obediently detaches from my neck. After a session with our Count we temporally become more submissive. I on the other hand refuse to dislodge my claws from her back. Instead I crush my fingers deeper until they are touching Verona's shoulder blades.

She whimpers, ducking her eyes to show reverence to me. I grin and return her bite ten folds. Her whining cries rising as I drink from her neck. When I drew back preparing to strike again, Mariska has covered my mouth with her hand.

"Decease my loves." She wipes the blood from my chin and leans into finish licking me clean. Mariska then turns to tend to Verona's mutilated frame.

My hands still stubbornly engraved into our eldest's back. Mariska kisses each of my knuckles before extricating them from Verona.

She then gracefully inclines down and laps at our dark hair beauty's wounds until the blood flow ebbs. She gives me a disapproving glare and pouts at my misbehaviour. I shrug and place myself on our bed's edge. I watched with glee as my golden hair lover coo at the frustrated first.

Mariska patiently leads Verona to our bed and lays her down. Dropping her lithe figure softly onto the taller Vampiress' body. Verona moans from her still sore back and scowled at my grinning face. Mariska remains still, only moving up when our eldest has her hands draped around Mariska's thin waist. Her blue eyes glimmering as she offered her neck to Verona.

Verona gives me a triumphant glance then proceeds to nibble down our youngest's throat. Sucking on the jugular. Gradually building pressure till blood seeped out of two pin pick holes.

We were harsh to one another and painfully sweet with Mariska. Our dead hearts symbolically beat for her.

Verona laps up her lover's blood leisurely. All the while her hands follow the curve of Mariska's back till sweeping onto our third's shapely derriere.

Our Mariska moans and grinds into Verona.

I smiled mirthlessly and bend to kiss Verona's hand. I mouth a soft apology. She blinds and pretends not to recall what had happen moments earlier. I bare my fangs in a courtly manner. Then I shifted myself into a sitting position and began releasing both of my sisters from their clothing. My hands working feverishly the closer I got to their skin.

* * *

Dracula has always told us to treat one another like sisters, like some twisted enslaved family. I believe Mariska has overdone our familiarity with one another, at least more then Dracula would like but diminutive enough for him to ignore.

* * *

Our Mariska's skin beckons to be touched. My fingertips itch to feel her warmth. Even Verona's clouded eyes have taken on a ferocious glint.

I pull Mariska off Verona, placing her between the two of us. I draw her near and tuck her into my arms. Verona hisses and I return her welcome. We proceed to kiss and bite at one another over our bemused Mariska. Our blonde moves up and kisses each of us on the cheek.

"One day," Our youngest cited. "You'll become strong enough to fly freely, one day…Together. You'll take me with you?"

It was a line rehearsed for centuries. We all knew we'd never overcome our Master. But it was Mariska's way of reassuring her love for us; it was a way to soothe our Count's callous treatments.

We naturally would respond with fierceness in our voice. "Together, of course."

* * *

Wishful words that will never form into reality. Promises whispered and never spoken loudly for the fear of the Count's fury. No matter how affectionately spoken they are just words and will forever remain words. Never will they become true. For we are Dracula's brides and we will never escape from eternal damnations as Dracula's captives.


End file.
